Dance for me
by poppybiersack01
Summary: Eren Yaeger Is an indian prince and to celebrate his 20 th birthday, the tradition wants the tsar to give him a present. Tsar Erwin Smith, Eren's father, will come up with quite a curious present for the young obnoxious boy. Indeed he will offer him... His slave. Uke!Levi Seme!Eren Ereri JeanArmin
1. Chapter 1

Eren Yeager was bored.  
20 Years of existence as a prince inside of this boring palace, with boring slaves, boring meals, boring shows and boring father had turned him into the most rude, obnoxious and foul man alive.  
Even the girls who kept him company at night bored him by now, nothing pleased the prince. If it was exiting for him at first to have as many women as he wished for in his bed, now it was just...Tasteless. How can anyone enjoy another's company if they just lay flat on their back? They can't.  
What bored him as well was, he could do everything. He would never be punished! He was good to his Gods, so the Gods where goo to him, he had never missed anything, exept a mother. But he didn't care about a mother that much. She would have been busy, Just like his father.  
Every day the same tiny little frail slave changed his bedding after waking him up, then cleaned his room for him and prepared his bath.  
And still after five years of services he coudnt remember the tiny boy's name.

Eren exagerated when he taught of 20 years. To be honnest he was 19, but that would change in only a few hours, when he'd be getting to his majority. He wondered what his father would get him. He had everything! Even his looks!  
Eren did not resemble his father in any possible way. The Tsar was a tall, muscular,platinum blonde with bright azure blue eyes and a 6'2' height, whyle his son was his complete opposite.  
Eren was tall, yes, but only 5'7' wich wasn't that much compared to his father. Instead of being azure blue, his eyes where an undescribable green-ish golden colour... Hints of turquoise and caribbean green where spread all over the glowing orbs wich seemed to have a fresh grass green base, with some golden dust hidden in the iris... It was truly marvelous and Eren knew it , wich is why he always lined his eyes with a thin line of golden henna.  
Between his two eyes, on his glabellar, was placed a Bindi, the traditional Indian jewel. His was like a drop of water made of a vivid green emerald, and circeled by tiny golden diamonds.  
Thin, tall, just muscular enough, the prince wore his sarees perfectly, usually going for a dark green top, golden saree scarf wich he put over his shoulder and pants of the same colour.  
Of course his skin was typically tan, a delicious caramel like colour, you could almost smell the sugary taste of his sweat...  
Finally his hair, it was a dark brown, a bit too longas it fell messilly in his neck, it had the colour of milk chocolate, and the softness of some great silky fabric... One braid was longer then the other and rested on his shoulder down his pectoral, decorated with pearls and gems...

This was the prince. Needless to say all the women of the palace where actually grateful to share his bed, and that since he had stopped for months, they where all growing sad.  
He was just lazing in his room when one of his slaves entered the room after knocking .

-What do you want from me slave? Can't you see I am busy? -Pardon me my master, said the young blonde boy as he got to his knees and vowed for his prince, putting his palms to the ground, Your father asked me to inform you that the banquet in honour of your 20th aniversary has started half an hour ago, and he is not pleased with your absence...  
-Oh right. I forgot. Tell him i was only being casually late, I will arrive soon.  
-Yes master...

The boy stood up and left without a protest.  
Eren sighed and got up, leaving to his "party", already bored by the simplest idea of having to be there, standing like a potato, doing nothing.  
He sighed and pushed the curtains that led to his throne open, stepping inside the gigantic room where all the townspoeple where dancing and talking, drinking in some's cases and putting down presents for the prince on a large marble table...  
The brunet stepped forward into light and music of the great feast, his royal grace emaning from him like a strong aura that no living creature could deny. If Prince Eren Yeager had to be an animal, he would have been the sacred tiger, fearless, strong, roaring intimadely, captivating it's prey with it's majesty.

A hand went to his shoulder.

-You are laste my son. I do not like this behaviour.  
-Excuse me father I have been preparing myself, I fell asleep and only woke up when our servant came into my room.  
-I see, then so be it. Sit down in your throne my son, and may the evening begin.  
The king smiled and Eren did as he was told. The king was more like an elephant really, slow, intelligent, observating, but dangerous.

-So father, what present have you gotten me? -Behave and it will arrive.

Eren sighed but nodded trough his annoyance, behaving himself trough the evening and countless meals, smiling at the noble poeple who dared talk to him, even dancing one of they're most traditional dances in pair with a young female wich turned out to be some English duchess.  
Once this all finally ended the prince sat down and his father stood, clapping his hands.

-Bring the present I am offering my son!

"Fucking finally" Taught Eren who was really on the edge of his nerves by now.  
Four guards arrived, walking on each side of a small person's sides.  
As they got closer they stood in front of eren and saluted him calmly, before spreading so that, on each side of the person, there would be two guards.  
One of them suddenly took off the canvas hoodie from it's head, as it wore a canvas cloak hiding his body.  
It was a small boy, with vivid blue-grey eyes like a winter sky, glowing with hate and fire.  
Said eyes where decorated with three small henna dots underneath them in a row, and between them was a large red traditional bindi, just a big red dot. The boy's skin was as pale and pure as the snow that lays on top of the higest mountains, untouched, he seemed as cold as it ever could be. His pink lips where small, thin, and firm, in the shape of cherry flower petals wich bloom in spring... His piercing irises where hooded by a set of long black thick lashes and thin furrowed eyebrows. his slightly wavy raven black hair was shaved into a neat undercut and the sharp dark bangs fell gracefully around his thin, gracefull, youthfull and delicate features.

And Eren knew this boy.

-Father, are you kidding me? This is the slave wich cleans up my room every morning! Why give me something I already have ?!

The raven hissed from his standing spot.

-I am not an object. You cannot own me prince.  
-Of course i own you! I have the power and the money.

The king smiled and nodded.

-Exactly my son, you speak like a king... But this boy possesses something that you do not own yet, and he refused to show us for five years.  
-What is this thing father?

Erwin looked over at the boy.

-Dance.

He laughed before giving the king a deadly glare.

-For you? Never.

The king let out a sigh and one of the guards raised his hand. He lowered it quickly and slapped the boy straight across the cheek, then backhanded him.  
He did not flinch so the man pulled him up by his neck and tightened his hold on his throat.

-Dance.  
Repeated the king. And the boy nodded before the guard let him fall to the floor.  
He weakly stood up as drums started a frenetic rythm, the chorus soon joining.

With a sigh the raven let go of his cloak wich fell to the floor , revealing a large and heavy pan of red fabric decorated with golden and white broderies of plants , a belt of thread around his hips... The fabric hung on his reather curvy figure perfectly showing his flat stomach, as a slave he did not get much food.  
His chest was barely covered by a piece of fabric whrapped around his pectorals and tied on the front.

He started to spin on himself at a fast pace lifting up a bit of the skirt to accentuate the movement , then walked in tiny circles gracefully moving his hips on the rythm of the flutes and jumping on his tippy toes following the drums.  
His arms lifted to the roof then back in front of him waving quickly and gracefully as he shook his hips up and down like the music made part of him... no , like the music was made by the movements of his body.

It was like he knew whate to do before the music even rang trough the room, and he did it with the soupleness of a desert cat, the flexibility of a feline body.  
Pushing his arms forwards, then backwards moving his head with them, making his hair go wild, he was like a ghost, so light he barely touched the ground. Walking to the prince after continuing his routine for a few minutes, he stood in front of him and started to move his hips and belly lazily, kicking them left and right his lips mouthing the lyrics of the song, a female was now chanting loudly.  
He dropped to his knees his hips rolling around like he had no bones, slowly and sensually... A lot of men's eyes where drawn to him as he danced, like he had put a spell on them, but The prince only raised an eyebrow.  
After a few very slow and bewitching moves of his hips, he quickened his pace again, arching his back. Finally the performance ended, and the prince stood up, ending the evening with this one sentence:

-Thank you for this present father, he shall dance for me whenever i ask him to.

This is the dance Levi does in front of Eren at his birthday party : /W2BPZcROWOI?list=PLDD_1exDdKVPksGK8Rae8je0ghYiNFQ9s

This is the song he dances to : /X_8FDG36HvY?list=PLFA605FC18CE68708

To see his belly dance outfit search this link into google images : tumblr_nznbfxQnoq1uj9j4no1_400

Every belly dance , song and outfit will be put down here. Please comment, your advise is very apreciated ! \\(*O*)/ 


	2. Chapter 2 serena's steps

"Call my dancer."  
The prince ordered as he awoke in the middle of the night. Insomnia was truly a problem for him these days, he mostly slept in the day due to his extreme boredom. The only moments where he did'nt sleep where dinner and classes.  
Eren had every class a prince had to get: Manners, dress code, etiquette, sciences, geography, history and others...  
But since he hit his majority he was'nt obliged to attend them anymore.  
Wich made him even more bored.  
Really this was a hoop that never ends.  
A hoop of boredom.

Eren sat up in his bed the light covers sliding off his muscular chest slowly, the moonlight that pierced trough his window illuminating the silky sheets and tanned skin. He sighed resting against his bedframe and crossing his arms.

"Now."  
"Yes your majesty" Replied the female slave, vowing and leaving.

Eren stared outside the window for a whyle before he heard footsteps again and turned to the door.  
A guard entered bringing Levi inside.  
The raven haired boy's hair was loose and naturally wavy, he wore low-waisted red and gold pants with a small golden belt around it, his top was a simple nude back short sleeved saree top with boat neck, and golden motives on red base.  
He moved forwar to the edge of Eren's bed.

"Sorry majesty, we took some time because we had to wake him up then he had to get dressed."  
"It is fine I guess it can't be helped. Leave now."  
"Yes majesty."

As soon as the guard left Eren eyed his dancer. It could be better.

"Next time dress up a bit more, or a bit less take it however you want. Try to make yourself pretty reveal some skin will you ? Or else all this is pointless."  
"Yes, majesty..."  
"Good. Now dance"  
"No."

Eren sighed. This slave was very stubborn.

"Do I need to call the guard back in? Because I will make him beat you till you dance. And if you dont, well you'll die."

The aven gulped and shivered in fear.

"What shall I dance for you majesty?"

Eren smirked celebrating his victory. "Something slow. I want to sleep soon."

The raven nodded and went to the floor kneeling facing the ground... He slowly sat up and moved his hips on the rythm of the slight music a muscician played in the backround. He stood up fully and finished his slow soft dance like usual, lean as a cat. But a surprise awaited him.

"Did I tell you to stop? "Excuse me majesty?"  
"I asked if i gave you permission to stop dancing."  
"No you did'nt majsty but the dance is over-"  
"Not until I say so. Again."

"Again."  
"Again."  
"Again."  
"Again."  
"Again."

"Again!"

It was only around 00:06 am that the prince managed to regain sleep and that Levi fell to the floor exhausted. He was forced to walk back all the way to his room and when he finally could find some sleep he was woken up one hour later only to be told the prince was awake and wanted entertainment whyle eating his breakfast.

In a very short amoun of time, Levi had lost the faint pink that lit up his cheeks, the light that inflamed his eyes, as well as his temper.  
He gave in to every dance the prince asked of him, having become a puppet that just moved to keep him from being bored. He was a pile of flesh, bones, pale skin and empty soul. If his life was a nightmare before, this was beating records. The prince barely gave the raven time to eat, as everytime Eren ate, Levi had to be there and entertain him whyle the prince was sitting at the table.

Really, the prince's temper was something very hard to please.

Notes:

first dance :

song and choreography : /LhwGf2N7Mr8

Top : Top-Saree-Blouse-design

Pants : Modern-Red-Gold-American-Tribal-Style-font-b-Belly-b-font-font-b-Dancer-b-font

Bracelets: IMG_7660-800x600

As per usual please select the links and type them into google images to see the result ;) 


End file.
